Maldito sueño
by Jetto
Summary: La espera antes de la llegada del transporte puede provocar curiosos efetos secundarios... y algunos, quizá, no deseados. Soulsilvershipping.


Buenas gente que no tiene nada que hacer y que entró a esta parte de , específicamente a este texto. Pues... tan sólo se me ocurrió, no hay mucho que decir.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, si fuese así no existirían Zubat, Oddish o Wingull.**

* * *

><p><em>Salir temprano de clases… maldita sea.<em>

_Realmente me da igual la hora en la que salga de la escuela, pero prefiero simplemente no ir… si me lo permitiesen en casa._

_Muchas veces me he puesto a pensar como lo hago ahora: tan solo viendo hacia la esquina, esperando a que el transporte público haga su labor y me acerque a casa; pensando en mis amistades, en sus problemas y en los mios._

_Pasemos ahora a ellos: Red, el chico extrovertido que sabrá-Arceus-cómo le hace para no entrar a todas las clases y ser de los favoritos por los maestros; Green es el típico chico serio aplicado en clases, seguido por medio curso por ser el guapo del año, pero ese medio curso pierde su tiempo, tiene pareja: Blue. _

_Blue… la chica de la cuál me enamoré perdidamente dos años enteros: desde que entramos a 7º grado hasta principios de 9º; pero pude superarlo. Yellow: la mejor amiga de Blue y la preferida de Red, es una chica linda, tierna y tímida, de gran corazón y dotada de gran inteligencia… pero está "comprimida", como le llamó de cariño Gold._

_Gold… el exnovio de Chris… Crystal… Ese par: a leguas se veía venir que ambos sentían algo por el otro – y aún lo hacen, pero por cada problema, acompañado de sus polaridades tan revueltas en los peores momentos, los llevaron a romper por la paz… aunque se nota que aún "quieren"._

_Estúpido transporte, 10 minutos tarde. ¿Huh? 10 minutos… algo debió de haber pasado para que tardara tanto… y me entretuve bastante en este corto rato. Veamos… Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Chris… Me falta alguien._

– **¡Silver!** – _¿Yo? Parece provenir del otro lado de la calle…_

– **Soul…** – _Ya recordé quién me faltaba._

_Soul. La chica nueva del curso. Castaña, ojos marrones, esbelta y más o menos de mi altura. Bonita, pero algo… molesta para mi gusto. Es alguien demasiado cariñosa, muy demasiado: tiene por lo menos a 3 de cada 4 de sus amigos creyendo que la tienen enamorada, pero realmente ella es así con todos: habla dulcemente, te toma de la mano o del brazo, se recuesta en tu hombro cuando estás con ella o simplemente te abraza como si fueras un gran Teddiursa de felpa._

– **¡Silver!** – _Me saluda cual niña pequeña saluda a su tío favorito._

_Empieza a caminar hacia aquí, sin fijarse en la calle. El camión llega por la esquina que frecuenta… sin frenar, y en dirección a Soul… ¡MIERDA! _

– **¡SOUL!**

_Comienzo a correr en dirección a donde ella está. Gracias al cielo que la calle no es muy grande. Soul capta lo que sucede, voltea rápidamente hacia el sentido opuesto de la calle y ve al titán de aluminio de 6 toneladas dirigirse a su delicado cuerpo, encoje los brazos y los hombros; cierra los ojos: Ya no cree que va para más su vida. Maldita sea, ¡Despierta Soul! ¡Quedarte ahí no hará que el camión frene mágicamente o que desaparezca! ¡Con un demonio: Reacciona Soul, reacciona!_

* * *

><p>El joven se lanza desesperadamente hacia la castaña, alcanzándola a empujar con su cuerpo, abrazándola a la vez; formando una especie de proyectil para salvarse a sí mismo y a la chica.<p>

Lo último que ve, es cómo la chica suelta lágrimas de miedo y desesperación al pensar en la manera en la que moriría. De ahí en más, todo negro.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Soul… Soul… <strong>**Soul-Soul-Soul-¡Soul!** – Abrió los ojos de golpe, respiraba agitado y sudaba frío… esperen, ¡Estaba vivo! – **Gracias al cielo…**

– **¿Silver?** – Esa voz… él la conocía. – **¡Silver!** – Y esa sobrehumana fuerza… también.

– **Buenos días, Soul.** – ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué le dijo "Buenos días"? Eso se verá con el tiempo, ahora le importaba algo: – **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

– **Excelente… gracias a ti.** – Susurra al final, evadiendo tímidamente la mirada del pelirojo y ocultando la cara para que el mismo no viese el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

– **Me alivia mucho saberlo.** – Suspiró genuinamente aliviado. – **Y… ¿Dónde estamos?**

– **En el hospital.** – Respondió rápido, más de lo que ella misma hubiese deseado.

– **Entiendo… una última cosa, ¿Qué me sucedió?**

– **Pues… al momento de lanzarte, me empujaste sin soltarme. Según un testigo, giramos un poco en el aire, pero lo suficiente para que amortiguaras mi caída… aunque la esquina de la acera amortiguó tu nuca, por eso llevas este tiempo aquí.** – Ahora tiene una idea clara de qué la pasó… ¿Dijo "este tiempo aquí"?

– **¿Cómo que "este tiempo"?**

– **¡Ah!, ¡No te asustes!, ¡Sólo han pasado unos 45 minutos o una hora!** – Respondió nerviosamente agitando sus manos de izquierda a derecha cómicamente.

Mientras ella seguía balbuceando de manera chistosa y nerviosa, Silver no despegaba su mirar de ella: ¿Su cabello siempre fue tan brillante?, ¿Su piel tan incitante a tocarla?, ¿Sus rubores tan tiernos?, ¿Sus labios tan tentadores?, ¿Desde cuándo sentía la mirada pesada y el aire insuficiente estando con ella?, ¿Su voz tan melodiosa?, ¿Sus movimientos tan finos?, ¿Sus facciones tan…? Oh… carajo. ¿Se enamoró?

–… **así que no te preocupes.** – Terminó la chica sin saber que estaba siendo examinada por la otra persona en la habitación.

La habitación… ¡Vaya! ¡Estaba tan concentrado en la castaña que ni vio cómo se estaba el mismo! A reducidas cuentas: Acostado bajo una manta, con su uniforme puesto, ambas manos a los costados; ella estaba sentada a la altura de sus codos, en la orilla de la cama, con ambas manos – ahora – sobre su regazo y volteando a verlo a los ojos.

Por cierto, él jamás dejó de ver a Soul, dentro o fuera de su mundo.

– **¿Silver? ¿Todo bien?** – Pero el susodicho cayó nuevamente en un trance estando despierto. – **Silver ~ ¿Hay alguien ahí?** – Preguntó acercándose levemente al chico y pasando su mano horizontalmente frente a sus ojos.

Regresó de su trance, y como si de un instinto se tratase, al ver a la chica acercarse lenta e inocentemente, el pelirojo se sentó fugazmente y llevó una de sus manos a la zona de la espalda de la chica. Él no sabía que pasaba, pero le agradaba la sensación; ella sí que sabía, pero no sabía que hacer y por la sorpresa se detuvo.

Silver no, él se iba acercando lentamente a la castaña, acortaba la distancia entre ambos rostros, ya sentía su corazón ir a mil, y la respiración de Soul hacer un ligero cosquilleo en su cara. Faltaba menos, cada vez menos, ya era cosa de nada para empezar…

* * *

><p>– <strong>¡Silver!<strong>

– **¿Eh?** – ¿Qué? ¿No estaba en el hospital?

– **¡Silver! ¡Ya viene tu transporte**! – Esa era Soul… al otro lado de la calle, con su bolsa en el hombro, agitando sus manos sonriente y animada, como sólo ella sabía ser.

– **¿Eh?... Ah, ¡Gracias!** – Entonces…

– **¡Cuídate! ¡Hasta mañana!** – ¿Qué fue todo?

– **Igualmente…** – Se despidió, a la par que pedía al chofer que se detuviese usando una seña universal.

Subió al transporte, pagó su pasaje, caminó hasta el fondo del camión y tomó asiento: _¿Qué rayos imaginé? Maldito sueño loco… hasta pronto, Soul._

* * *

><p>Well... eso fue mi trabajo :3 (Uno que, por cierto, no me pagaron.)(?)<p>

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Esperaré a ver si tengo más de 1 Review :D

En fin. Nos vemos.


End file.
